Tantos Deseos de Ti
by Nikky.Piggley
Summary: ¿Como explicarle a tu novia que te vas con otro? El dolor de un adios... Tambien Drarry!


Hola^^ Bueno son exactamente las 2.07 am y subo esta viñeta(?) de Harry/Ginny/Draco o mejor Ginny/Harry/Draco xD La canción es de Andres de León(tantos deseos de ti, se llama) y antes era de otro, es un cover. Es muy bonita bajenla y cuando lo lean, escuchenla. Yo cuando la escuchaba se me retorcía la tripa(y no era hambre). Va especialmente dedicado a mi hermana de sangre CaroliPotter, hermana mayor, dedicado a ti en tu semana de esfuerzo. Tú fuiste la de la idea, la canción le venía como anillo al dedo. Me lo pediste hace tiempo porque a ti no te salía nada. Nunca lo hice por que mi vida estaba centrada en otras cosas(?) o por que simplemente no me apetecía un Drarry xD. Bueno para ti con todo el esfuerzo del mundo. Lo hice la semana pasada y esta, en las horas de no hacer nada en el colegio. Pues nada, espero que te guste y cumpla tus expectativas. Hermana se que lo leerás cuando hayas terminado toda la semana de pruebas que por sierto es hoy a las 8 de la noche xD. Te quiero y algún día todo tú esfuerzo se recompensará. Te amo(L)

También a mi tia, fiel amante de los Drarry's hasta creo que odia a mi pobre Ginny D: Te quiero tia ^^.

No molesto más y aquí la viñeta con esta linda canción.

* * *

Como explicar a una de las personas que más quieres en el mundo, que ya no podrían seguir.

Como decirle que la quieres pero no la amas porque las cosas cambiaron y los sentimientos con ellas.

Como contarle que encontraste a ese alguien por quien suspirar de amor, sonreír de felicidad y silbar como quinceañero enamorado.

Como pararte frente a ella y simplemente decirle 'se acabó'.

"_Cuanto siento defraudarte_

_Y me puedes despreciar_

_Pues de pronto se que debo dejarte_

_No lo puedo remediar"_

Ingresaste a la casa y una ola de perfume a flores te azotó. Era tan característico en ella, esa pelirroja era especial y se merecía algo mejor. Colgaste las llaves detrás de la puerta y rápidamente subiste a la habitación que compartían. Cuando estuviste dentro viste la misma escena de todas las noches; ella sentada en una silla frente al espejo cepillando su larga melena rojo fuego, sus hombros al descubierto y su cuerpo tapado por una camisa de seda negra, su pijama habitual.

A través del espejo te miró a los ojos pero esta vez no sonreíste.

-¿Pasa algo?- Te preguntó arrugando el entrecejo preocupada. Se volteo a verte de frente. Te conoce como a la palma de su mano, quizás, más de lo que tú te conoces.

Sus ojos marrones brillaban a la luz de la tenue lámpara de noche. El cielo afuera estaba nublado y tú intentabas buscar una frase para responder

-Hay cosas que hablar-Soltaste, sintiéndote estupido de decir las palabras habituales y típicas para ocasiones así.

Te miró aún más preocupada se levantó, buscando mirarte más de cerca. Viste en sus ojos algo de miedo y tú corazón se encogió.

Dudaste. Si, lo hiciste, pero te recuperaste y decidiste seguir pues había hecho una promesa y ella necesitaba ser feliz.

No sabías como empezar a decirlo, hasta a ti te parecía ilógico. Tres largos años viviendo con ella y hace tan solo unos meses te das cuenta a quién realmente amas.

Sabes. Oh si. Tú sabes que causará daño y te recreará una discriminación pero siempre has seguido a tu corazón y eso ella lo sabe. Te conoce.

-Cariño dime que pasa-. Tiene miedo y se refleja en su voz, tú corazón se contrae bruscamente y sientes ganas de abrazarla, pero esa no es la mejor acción para lo que vendrás después.

-No puedo vivir más contigo-. Le dijiste rápidamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, su consternación se hizo evidente.

-¿Por qué?-. Alcanzas a escuchar y una lágrima rueda por su mejilla.

-No llores- Suplicas y aprietas los puños ante el dolor que le estás causando.

"_Tu te quedas tan callada_

_No te explicas la razón_

_Y te sientes por mi culpa desgraciada_

_Se que no tendré perdón"_

Aún te mira pero cobró valor y no llora. Eso es lo que te gustaba de ella, su fortaleza y valentía, su coraje para enfrentar las situaciones difíciles. Pero intuye porque de cierta forma lo veía venir, él te lo dijo: "ella sabe algo".

-Yo, ya no siento lo mismo, te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo, tienes que ser feliz. Tenemos que serlo, pero juntos no da para más-. Se lo dijiste conteniendo la respiración pero sabes que debes decir toda la verdad porque, aun que sea egoísta, esperas que te entienda y te apoye.

Te está mirando con los ojos cristalinos, te das el lujo de cerrar los ojos y respiras profundamente. Ahora que los abres te das cuenta que en sus ojos hay pena, tristeza y dolor, mucho dolor.

-¿No te hago feliz?-

-Si lo haces, me has dado los momentos más felices. No es esa felicidad que necesitamos. Ya no es lo que deseo-

-¿Deseas ser feliz con otra persona?-. Sonríe pero es falsa y no le alcanza a los ojos. Así como ella te conoce a ti, tú la conoces a ella.

"_Pero debes comprenderme, si me marcho ya_

_Por tu bien has de dejar de quererme _

_Tienes que olvidar._

_Para que fingir carió que no te he de dar._

_Por que mi destino está ya marcado_

_Hay en mi vida otra vida, el amor de verdad"_

-No me amas-. Esa fue una afirmación que le debió costar una fisura a su corazón. No pudo aguantar más y dejó libre sus lágrimas. La viste llorar y llorar, no hizo ningún movimiento, solo lloró impasible.

No la amabas como ella quería y no te atreves a decirlo en voz alta porque sabes que causarás aún más daño. No te quitó los ojos de encima y tú no quisiste no mirarla. No sabes que más agregar pues causará un mal peor cualquiera cosa que agregues.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no puedes seguir fingiendo?-

Ahora compruebas que ella siempre lo supo, a lo mejor antes que tú.

-Ya no se puede fingir más ¿Por qué te conformaste con esto?- Le preguntaste porque no entendías y te parecía la cosa más masoquista del mundo.

-No se, tal vez me gustaba el papel de 'por siempre feliz'-.

Aún caen delicadas lágrimas por sus mejillas y te sigues sintiendo el ser más insensible del planeta entero. Quitó su mirada de tus ojos y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Miraste por la ventana que mantenía sus cortinas recogidas. Aún estaba nublado, quizás se aproximaba una tormenta.

Tu interior se estaba comenzando a relajar pues ella no reaccionó como esperabas y eso era bueno, o tal vez no.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, en sus ojos fue más evidente el dolor pero no gritaría. Siempre digna se decía.

-Ginny perdóname. Pero hay que dejar las cosas hasta aquí. Te mereces algo mejor. Tienes que seguir-

-Harry yo te amaba ¿sabes? Desde el momento en que te vi lo supe. Pero hasta hace unos meses me di cuenta que no eras feliz. Aún así me hice la desentendida-

-Te cause daño sin proponérmelo y eso es lo peor que pude hacer. ¿Me crees verdad?-. Buscabas comprensión y un bote salvavidas para hundirte y sentirte escoria.

Sabes y re sabes que no tienes perdón y estás dispuesto a lo que ella te pida.

-¿Puedes dejarme sola? Lo necesito… Por favor-.

Te sorprendes por su petición pero cedes, lo necesitan. Cada uno por su cuenta, así debía ser ahora.

Sales y cierras la puerta detrás de ti, caminas taciturno, te sientas en un peldaño de la escalera y afuera comienza a llover.

"_Es seguro que esta noche_

_Sin dormir las encontraré_

_Se también que no me hará ningún reproche_

_Y perdón le pediré"_

Sientes como tú corazón late y un dolor punzante persiste en tu pecho, ese dolor agudo que está causando que te sientas tan mal a pesar de hacer lo correcto. Ahora entiendes muchas cosas y en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que después que pase el dolor y la tormenta, ella te apoyará porque ahora sabe que esto es lo correcto.

Aún sentado en la escalera escuchas la lluvia caer e intentas ordenar tus pensamientos. Lo que debías hacer, hecho está. Ahora tienes que ser sincero con tus dos mejores amigos; Hermione te entenderá y valorará tu honestidad pero no perdonará tan fácil el dolor causado hacia su cuñada y amiga, Ron, a si. él. Será duro, muy duro perderlo pero no entenderá tus motivos ni comprenderá porque dañaste a su hermanita.

Las cosas se vienes difíciles pero es el precio a pagar por ser honesto y sincero aun que sea egoísta.

Si. Antes ella sospechaba y se conformó, sufrió en silencio pero si tan solo tu mismo hubieras podido darte cuenta a tiempo de cual era tu destino. Nunca te detuviste a pensar que las extrañas sensaciones eran producto de tu mismo camino a seguir, por así decirlo.

Una tibia brisa acaricia tu cara y recuerdas que suele dejar una ventana abierta en el primer piso. Te levantas y terminas de bajar la escalera, vas hacia la dichosa ventana y la cierras. Regresas un poco y te sientas en tu sillón favorito. No aguantas más y derramas lágrimas de culpabilidad a pesar de hacer lo correcto, no puedes evitar sentirte mal. Sabes perfectamente que el daño causado es directamente tu culpa, si tan solo te hubieras dado cuenta antes.

Ya no aguantas más y no sabes cuanto tempo ha pasado, necesitas verla y decirle claramente las cosas. Te parece ridículo volver a subir pero lo haces y cuando la tienes frente a ti, te sientes peor que mal.

La persona que más te brindó carió y felicidad los últimos tres años está sentada, en el suelo con sus largas y blancas piernas encogidas, al lado de la cama y con medio cuerpo echado sobre el colchón. La habitación hace ecos de sus sollozos. Se te parte el corazón cuando la miras a los ojos, que están hinchados y rojos. Te quedas mudo y ella se levanta y se acerca.

-Si tú eres feliz, lo seré yo-.

"_He sabido en un instante_

_Que lo nuestro se acabó_

_Y comprende que lo más importante_

_Es el verdadero amor"_

Te causó sorpresa su reacción tanto como sus palabras. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona se guarde sentimientos dolorosos y exponga su mejor oración, al otro que se los está causando? Es valerosa y sincera aún en las peores situaciones.

-Yo también quiero que seas feliz-. Alargas la mano y ella retrocede un paso, tú intento de acariciarla queda en el aire. Te mira con ojos vidriosos, niega con la cabeza.

-Lo mejor es que te vallas-. La culpa te carcome en el interior y tú corazón se encoge cual papel mojado. Ahora realmente comprendes las consecuencias de lo sucedido. Ella te desea lo mejor pero más nada puede hacer.

Draco tiene razón, lo mejor en decir la verdad y desaparecer un tiempo. A veces en ti aflora el sentimiento slytheriano.

No sabes que otra cosa siente ella, excepto lo que delatan sus ojos. Pero ¿De que sirve saberlo? ¿Para alimentar tu remordimiento? ¿Para auto compadecerte? Te está mirando atenta a tu reacción, espera tu ida para saltar en llanto y tú no quieres eso.

-No vale la pena llorar. Aún te queda tiempo-. Le dijiste buscando alguna manera de hacerla entender. Buscando tu propio alivio, tal vez.

-Yo decido como demostrar mis emociones-. Soltó bruscamente mostrando su nueva coraza. Sabes y comprender que ahora será así, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo todo, su nueva coraza está en proceso de construcción y habrás cosas que cambiar. Tú no haces otra cosa que comprenderla y entenderla porque es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, después de todo esto. Tienes esperanza de que cuando comprenda te apoye y logren ser buenos amigos, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos. Ella te odiará por un tiempo, pero comprenderá. Los Weasley son así, les cuesta que la idea entre. Medios cabezotas, les dice Hermione.

-Compréndelo. Quiero y deseo que seas feliz-. Avanzas un paso y rápidamente le tomas su cara, acunándola con tus manos, le besas la frente y la sueltas. Alcanzas a ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla antes de dar media vuelta salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de ti. Siendo esta, la última vez que la verás en directo, mirándola a los ojos…

"_Cuanto siento defraudarte"_

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Tengo la sensación que los días que tarde en escribir esto y lo largo que se veía en el cuaderno quedó en nada D: xD En serio ff siempre me hace corto lo que escribo. Pero les gustó??? ¿Les llegó al cucharón(corazón)?

Espero que si, denle click a las letras de verde y pongan aun que sea, estuvo shuer bonito. Muchas gracias.

Nikky^^


End file.
